Fallen
by DarthMittens
Summary: Gray uncharacteristically loses his temper with Juvia, who becomes depressed and, in turn, ill. It's up to Gray to suck up his pride and apologize. One-Shot. Gruvia.


**A/N: My first stab at Fairy Tail fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy this pairing!**

**Fallen**

"G-Gray-sama!" Juvia cried, wincing as Gray tightened his grip on her arm even though he had successfully dragged her out of the guild and away from everyone else.

He didn't stop, though, until they were in front of their house, which was a good half-mile from the guild. By then, Juvia was sure there would be a bruise on her arm for a month with how hard Gray had been holding her.

He opened the door without a word, unceremoniously threw her in, finally letting her go and making her stumble, then stepped in and closed the door behind himself.

He crossed his arms over his unsurprisingly naked chest and said, "Tell me what happened, Juvia."

Juvia swallowed hard. The look in his eyes was murderous. "J-Juvia didn't mean to. L-Lucy-san had already guessed…" she said, meekly trailing off. She hoped he would just smile and forgive her. This wasn't too bad, right?

"I thought I said we weren't going to tell anyone until we had agreed upon it," Gray replied, folding his arms over his chest. His face was red, from embarrassment or anger Juvia had no clue. Maybe it was a little of both.

"J-Juvia didn't mean—"

"And now look what you did," Gray interjected, scowling at her. "You made a fool out of me in front of the whole guild."

"Juvia doesn't think anyone thinks you're a—"

"I thought we were supposed to trust each other," Gray said, getting angrier.

"Juvia does trust—"

"I thought you loved me!" Gray cried, looking at her accusingly.

"Juvia does love Gray-sama!" Juvia cried back, tears in her eyes.

"Get out," Gray said, a hard look in his eyes as the anger faded. In its place came cool, unforgiving ice.

Juvia blinked, her heart pounding somewhere near her throat. "G-Gray—"

"Out," Gray growled, pulling open the door.

Juvia searched his eyes for one more second, shock rippling through her. He was serious.

It took everything she had to take the three steps to leave the house, every fiber of her being wanting to be nowhere else but in Gray's arms. Once she was outside, she turned around and pleaded, "Gray—"

The door slammed shut in her face, making her heart wilt. She sighed, turned around, and began walking, not watching nor knowing where she was going.

The only thing that mattered was that Gray had kicked her out. He had kicked her out of the home they had moved in to together not three months earlier. He had kicked her out for something as stupid as _this_, which really wasn't even her fault in the first place.

She hadn't meant to tell anybody, really. She had decided she could keep this a secret if that's what Gray wanted. Honestly, she had wanted to keep it a secret for a little longer too, just because she felt that it was special and more exciting if only she and Gray knew about it. Lucy had just made a lucky guess. Juvia didn't think confirming a correct guess was that big a deal, but then Lucy had gone on and _shouted _it in shock…

"Ugh," Juvia moaned, clutching her chest as her breathing began to come on in short, painful gasps.

Her heart…it _hurt_…

After that, Gray had grabbed her arm and dragged her back to his place and everything had gone downhill from there.

He had thrown her out…

Juvia cried out as she tripped over a loose stone and fell on her knees painfully.

Was what she had done really that bad?

She was taking shuddering breaths now as hot, burning tears pooled in her eyes. Her throat was burning, too, and there seemed to be an abnormally large lump in it that she couldn't swallow.

She winced as her heart throbbed particularly painfully, and she decided that she would be better off if she was lying down. So she just turned over and laid down on her back in the middle of the sidewalk, her eyes staring up at the dull, grey sky.

They had never fought before…well, not like this. She had never been on the receiving end of that glare before. He had never yelled at her like that. For him to be that mad had to be nothing but bad.

_Does this mean Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia anymore?_

Juvia let out a shaky sob right as the first raindrop hit her face.

She hadn't meant to do it…why couldn't he understand? It wasn't her fault…

The skies really opened up, letting down a torrent of rain on Magnolia and Juvia. This, more than anything, calmed her. She stopped crying and just stared up at the sky, letting it do all the crying for her.

She reached a hand up at the clouds, knowing that's where her home was now. She was used to the rain. It had always been there. It would never leave her. She could make it stay forever.

"Shin shin to," she whispered, a small smile on her face.

Her arm fell limply to her side as the warm rain embraced her. It felt so good…

She let her eyes close, the patter of the rain lulling her to sleep.

Everything would be better if she just went to sleep…

* * *

><p>"Crap!" Gray shouted as he punched the wall, shaking his hand in pain afterwards.<p>

The last look Juvia had given him was making his stomach churn with guilt. Maybe he had taken it a bit too far…

But he really had wanted to keep it a secret, at least until he knew what the hell was going on himself. It wasn't every day something like this happened, after all.

Why hadn't he been able to stop himself from saying those things?

He hadn't meant to be that angry at Juvia. He knew she didn't mean any harm by it. He knew it wasn't really her fault. He knew he could trust her. He knew she loved him just as much as he loved her. He knew he didn't even really have any good reason to be angry; he just was.

It suddenly sounded as though somebody was trying to break the door down, snapping Gray out of his thoughts. He frowned and went to the door, opening it before he completely froze.

It was _pouring_.

It seemed as though a lake that had been floating over the sky had dropped all at once. Except that it was non-stop. There was no way the storm drains in Magnolia could handle all this; it was going to flood.

"Juvia…" he whispered, his heart twisting in his chest.

There was no other explanation. It had been perfectly sunny not thirty minutes ago.

It was all his fault.

He debated with himself for a moment about whether he should go out and find her, but the debate didn't last long. He sighed, closed the door, and slowly walked up to his and Juvia's room before collapsing on their bed, exhausted.

It wouldn't be that good of an idea to go after Juvia at the moment, he decided. He might end up getting angry with her again for no reason.

So he rolled over, pulled the duvet over himself, and closed his eyes. He would sleep it off, then he would go find her and apologize.

He needed to make sure she knew he still loved her.

* * *

><p>Inside the great structure in Magnolia that housed the guild Fairy Tail, Natsu laughed loud enough to cut through the cacophony of sound forever present in the building. There were tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Lucy would have scolded him for being rude, but she was too busy laughing herself.<p>

"Can you believe it?" Natsu choked out. "Gray and Juvia—"

Everything went completely silent as what sounded like a torrent of rain suddenly slammed into the castle. Natsu and Lucy frowned at each other.

"Come to think of it, Gray didn't look all too pleased, did he?" Lucy asked Natsu nervously.

"Gray's not _that_ angry though…is he?" asked Natsu, both of their eyes widening as they realized that this rain could only mean one thing.

"Juvia!" they exclaimed in unison before running out of the guild, Happy flying behind them.

"Happy, get up there and tell us if you see anything!" Natsu called as Happy flew up. "We'll follow you!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted with determination as Natsu and Lucy began their search on the ground.

They knew this was something serious. Usually when it rained around Juvia, it was just a light rain. And it hadn't done that even once in the five years since Juvia had joined Fairy Tail. For it to be raining so hard…

"Juvia!" Lucy called as she and Natsu ran through the streets of Magnolia.

"Juvia!" Natsu called. Then he muttered, "Gray's going to pay for this."

"We'll focus on Juvia now," Lucy said. "At this rate, the whole city's going to flood."

Natsu nodded just as he saw Happy dive down a block away from them. Natsu and Lucy rounded the corner and stopped at what they saw. Juvia was lying on the ground, passed out, her clothes and hair matted to her by the rain.

"Guys…" Happy said uneasily from her side.

They ran up to her, Lucy falling to her knees at her side. Juvia's cheeks were flushed and she was panting, a pained grimace on her face. Lucy raised a hand to her forehead, gently pressing it against it before looking up at Gray worriedly. "She's burning up…" she said.

Natsu clenched his hands into fists. "Gray…"

"We have to get Juvia somewhere safe first," said Lucy before adding, "especially with the condition she's in."

Natsu nodded and scooped up Juvia as easily a regular person would pick up a light sack, holding her close to him as he ran through the rain to his and Lucy's house. Once there, Natsu gently laid her in their bed.

She was still panting, flushed, and grimacing, all of which Lucy didn't like one bit.

"You stay here," Natsu said dangerously as he started towards the door, only stopping when Lucy grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked even though she already knew what his answer was going to be. Nobody hurt one of Natsu's friends like that and got away with it. Not even another friend.

"_Gray_," Natsu said simply, his voice full of disdain.

Lucy couldn't help but feel glad that she had never done anything to have Natsu be that mad at her.

She watched him leave the house and run down the street, then she turned back and got a towel ready for her ill friend.

* * *

><p>Gray woke to what sounded like the door trying to be knocked down for the second time that day. He groaned and turned over, pulling the blankets over his head.<p>

His stomach churned with guilt, though, making him sigh. _Juvia…_

He sat up and rubbed at his eyes tiredly, yawning as he got out of bed and headed downstairs to open the door. It wasn't until his hand was on the knob that it registered that it might be Juvia at the door. So he opened it quickly and said, "Juv…Natsu?"

"Gray," he said, his voice menacing, his hands bunched into fists.

"Eh?" was all Gray had time to say before…

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu shouted as his fist slammed into Gray's stomach.

Gray went flying back and slammed into the stairs, spots dancing in his vision. Of everything he had been expecting, that was one of the least. Usually Natsu at least gave him some warning first.

"What the hell, Natsu?" Gray said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "You wanna fight?" he growled.

Natsu glared at him condescendingly, making Gray's blood boil. Sure, Natsu had always said he was better than Gray, but they were only half-serious. Now Natsu was looking at him like he was complete scum.

"That was for Juvia," he said before sneering and turning around. "Stay away from her, or you might just kill her next time."

That turned Gray's blood to ice, his heart clenching in his chest. "What?" he choked out before scrambling after Natsu. "What do you mean I'll kill her? You know me, I'd never hurt her." Then he sighed and mumbled, "At least not physically."

Natsu whirled on him angrily. "Where do you think she was during that rainfall?" he asked.

"A-at the guild?" Gray replied weakly, apprehension taking hold of his body.

Natsu shook his head. "Lucy, Happy, and I found her lying on the sidewalk, passed out with a pretty bad cold."

Gray fell to his knees in shock, staring down at his hands. What had he done? It was just an argument! "But…but she's a water mage," he argued weakly. "Surely the rain couldn't—"

"You're an idiot," Natsu interrupted. "You think she's able to ward off the effects of rain in the condition she's in? You know she can't use magic right now; it's dangerous! I'm surprised she was even able to make it rain."

Natsu went to walk away, but Gray desperately grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Natsu…I-I didn't mean…it was just an argument…" he mumbled, unable to justify his actions. He was shocked when he felt tears running down his face. "What do I do?"

Natsu looked down at him, conflicted. "Gray…" he said. He had never seen his rival cry before. It made him feel bad for him.

"Please, Natsu…I'm begging you…" he said from his knees.

This more than anything broke Natsu's will. It seemed that Gray was truly sorry for what he had done. Hopefully he had learned his lesson, too. "Geez…" he said, scratching the back of his neck. He looked up at the sky, which was dark as night, before looking back down at Gray.

He decided he didn't like the rain, not if it meant Juvia was crying. "You need to stop crying Gray, or else I can't call you my rival anymore." Sensing the change in Natsu's mood, Gray looked up at him hopefully. Natsu sighed and said, "I'll take you to see her." Gray was going to smile, but Natsu continued, "But…even if I let you see her, it's up to Juvia to decide what happens with you."

Gray swallowed hard, sweat forming on his brow. Natsu was right; even if he could see Juvia, it didn't mean she was going to forgive him. He had definitely overreacted and said things that should've never been said.

But he nodded with conviction, following Natsu as he led the way.

_Hold on, Juvia. I love you…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Juvia does," Juvia said, smiling at Gray, her eyes not leaving his.<em>

"_And do you, Gray Fullbuster, take this woman, Juvia Lockser, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Makarov asked the groom._

_Gray's face instantly darkened, his look at her condescending and full of contempt. "Get out," he said._

_Juvia froze, her hands falling out of Gray's. "G-Gray-sama?" she whispered in horror._

_He grinned at her, his eyes glowing as the sky darkened. "Out," he growled before laughing like a madman._

_Juvia turned to the crowd that had attended their wedding, horror gripping her heart as everyone laughed along with him at her. Lucy, Natsu, Kana, Mira-Jane…they were all laughing, their faces twisted into perverse grins._

_She turned back to Gray, who had grown to be about twenty feet taller than her, making her shriek. He reached down, picked her up, brought her back up to his face, and said, "Get….Out…."_

_Then he cocked back his arm and threw her as hard as he could at the sky, the pressure of the air threatening to break her into a million tiny raindrops. Then, just as she hit a cloud…_

"Aah!" she screamed, her eyes opening.

She was on her side, staring at the wall with wide eyes. She was taking deep, shuddering breaths, her heart pounding in her chest. Her throat was burning, and she could feel tears making their way down to the sheets below.

It wasn't until she had calmed down a bit that she felt soft, even breathing tickle the back of her neck and an arm around her waist, the hand at the end of the arm resting on her stomach. She saw the wedding band on the hand's ring finger and sighed, content in being right where she should be. Whatever they had to resolve, they could do it when he woke up.

She looked at her own wedding band for a whole minute, drinking it in with her eyes. It had just been a nightmare; she and Gray had gotten married a little over six months ago. And he couldn't really be that mad at her if he had found her and was cuddling with her.

"You're awake, then?" a voice suddenly asked in her ear, making her jump a bit. Wasn't he asleep?

She turned her head to look into his eyes, which were full of worry and regret. But she couldn't help but see that anger that had flared in them earlier. She turned back around and rested her head on the pillow. She didn't want to see those eyes at the moment.

"Juvia is awake," she affirmed quietly.

Gray's arm tightened around her waist just a tiny bit. It sent Juvia's heart fluttering. Just because they weren't happy with each other at the moment didn't mean he didn't have his usual effect on her.

"Juvia…" Gray said uneasily, unable to find the words to make this better. It would be easier if she would…just…

"Juvia, please look at me," he pleaded.

His heart twisted painfully in his chest when she did turn around. She was crying…

"Juvia is sorry," she said between her sniffles. "Juvia…didn't mean…"

She stopped talking when she felt Gray's cold finger on her lips. She looked up vulnerably into his eyes, somehow making him feel even worse. "Juvia, you didn't do anything wrong," he said, making her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I was just overreacting over nothing. The whole world should know to watch out for the child of Juvia and Gray Fullbuster, right? They need time to get prepared. I think we should tell everyone in the guild you're pregnant once you feel better."

Juvia smiled watery at him and he smiled back, his heart warming as his stomach and heart decided to stop being so painful. "Juvia thought Gray didn't love her anymore," she said, burying her face in his chest as she did so. There it was. She only called him Gray-sama anymore if she was worried he was angry or upset with her. If she was calling him Gray again…

Gray tilted her chin up with one finger and gently kissed her lips, bringing one hand around to her back and the other to the stomach that currently housed their unborn child. Once he had pulled back, he grinned at her and lovingly said, "You know better than that, Juvia. I'll always love you, didn't you know that when we got married? You're stuck with me!"

"I…I love you too," Juvia said happily.

That more than anything made Gray really smile. He loved it when Juvia told him she loved him. It was the only time she didn't speak in third person, meaning he was the only one who ever got to hear it.

"Say it again," he whispered against her lips as he gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you," she said happily before kissing him back.

"HAPPY!" came a shout from downstairs, startling Gray and Juvia. "COME DOWN AND REPORT!"

The little blue winged cat popped out from under the bed, grinning at both of them as they froze in a mixture of horror and embarrassment. Happy grinned at them once before sprouting wings and zooming through the door, shouting, "Aye, sir!"

"Damn firey bastard," Gray muttered darkly under his breath, making Juvia giggle.

She buried her head into the crook of his neck, smiling into it. Exhaustion had begun to take its toll on her, especially as the rest she got really wasn't peaceful at all.

"Gray, Juvia is…" was all she managed before she was asleep again, her legs possessively tangled with his.

"You're mine," he whispered in her hair as he let his own eyes close. "Just like I'm yours."

Outside, the sun peeked out from behind the clouds. Natsu and Lucy, who were standing on the doorstep, grinned.

Absolutely nothing could stop true love.

**A/N: I know that was an overload of fluff, but meh, that's how it came out.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope to see your review if you have the time!**


End file.
